SEED High
by Miriallia Elthman
Summary: Miriallia Haww is a normal high school student with good grades. Receiving a scholarship to SEED High, is when her life started to change dramatically, from Heaven to Hell. Will she be able to find something worthwhile in it? And how about LOVE?[AU]DxMxY
1. Prologue

**SEED High**

**Summary:** Using Hana Yori Dango storyline (with lil twists here and there). Miriallia Haww is a normal average high school student with good grades, but when she receives a scholarship to SEED High, a school where rich kid snobs go. Hell breaks loose. But will she be able to find something worthwhile in it? And maybe love will form? DearkaMirialliaYzak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED

**Pairings:**

(MAIN) Dearka x Miriallia x Yzak

Athrun x Cagalli

Kira x Lacus

**Other:**

Instead of writing Miriallia, I'm going to write Milly instead.

**Prologue**

Miriallia Haww blinked once, then twice, then a third time as she continued to stare wide eyed at her gleaming family members and her guidance counselor, whom seemed to be sitting gracefully at the dinner table, all looking up at her with various expressions of shock, joy and delight.

"Miriallia! I'm so proud of you!!" Her mom suddenly squealed out as she looked at her with shimmering stars in her eyes, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations?? For what?" Milly asked as she dropped her school bag on the floor, looking around the dinning room for some explanation.

"Ah, yes, I was just talking to your parents," The counselor began slowly, taking her time with each and every single word, "SEED High has offered you a scholarship because of your hard earned grades. If you enroll now, later on in your life you'd defiantly be able to earn a decent job"

Milly frowned as she recalled the conversation she and her friends had been having a couple days ago about SEED High and how it was full of rich snobbish kids, "But all my friends go to Helipolis High, what's wrong with it?"

At her comment, her parent's face instantly fell, but they remained their calm selves.

"You can always make new friends at SEED High, can you not honey?" Her father's voice suddenly interrupted the soft silence that had built up upon the room.

Milly's face turned down to face the tiled floor as she felt her father's gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Slowly picking up her school bag off the floor, she managed to force a smile upon her trembling lips before turning her back towards her parents and her counselor, "You're right, I could always make new friends. I'm sure I'll get along fine in SEED High" And with that said, Milly ran her way upstairs and into her room. Locking the door behind her.

"My, I hope she's alright" Her mom stated in a worried voice before instantly lightening up again, "Maybe she'll be able to find a rich husband"

Her father nodded in silent agreement.


	2. Chapter I

**SEED High**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED

**Pairings:**

(MAIN) Dearka x Miriallia x Yzak

Athrun x Cagalli

Kira x Lacus

_Italics_ mean thoughts

**Review questions and Thank you's:**

**XWHRobynx**: Thanks for your comment. I'm sure you can write an AU if you give it your best! Your story is so good, I hope to see an update soon!

**DreamAnimeKitten**: Actually, that was the prolgoue, this is the actual first chapter, but thanks for your comment anyways!

**Pinkclove**: Thanks for your comment!

**Mizue-chan:** I will continue it! Don't worry, tough updates might be a bit slow ; Thanks for the comment! 

**Princess Paine of Darkness**: lol, all parent's want their children to marry a rich and lead an easy life, right? Anwyays, thanks for your comment, I'll try and get Athrun and Cagalli to show up together in my fic soon!

* * *

**Chapter I**

Miriallia Haww sighed as she peddled her way to her new High School on her brand new bike her parents had recently bought for her. Her mind in a wonder of thoughts and mixed emotions, as her sky blue eyes stared down at her new school uniform, unconcerned of the student filled road in front of her.

_"Well, the uniforms quite nice I have to admit, but I wonder how the school is? Hopefully it's not as bad as what people say,"_ Miriallia thought as she frowned. The uniform was apparently a black skirt with a golden rim near the edge and a black/brown shirt and a red tie (Look at link for the picture in **My Bio/My Profile **for more details), and compared to her old uniform, it was much more comfortable.

_"I wonder how my parents are doing in Heliopolis? I still can't believe they made me move to Orb just because of going to SEED High! I mean, they could've at least come with me right? I feel so lonely"_

"Hey watch it!" A harsh male voice cried out gathering the attention of many students, yet to Milliarlia, it was totally unheard as she continued to pedal forward, unconcerned about the things happening around her.

But it had all changed in a split second as she felt herself tumbling off her bike, her as sky blue eyes wide in shock as her brown hair tied up into two small buns on her head swaying against the soft wind.

"KYAAA!!!!!" Miriallia screamed as she felt herself plunging into the ground below. The scenery of the dirt ground coming closer and closer into her view as she closed her eyes, expecting the hard blow, the pain that it would cause and the feeling of dirt against her face and-

"Would you mind getting off of me??!!"

"What?" Milly stated as she opened her eyes towards the harsh voice. Blinking once, then twice, then a third time as she stared into the deep violet orbs that stood only a few centimeters away from her. Quickly, getting back up onto her feet, Miriallia blushed as she noticed that she had been sitting upon a boy, no older than her age whom seemed to be from SEED High, the same school she had been transferred too.

"I'm so sorry!" Miriallia apologized as she did a small bow, looking around her nature filled surroundings. Her mind still in confusion at what exactly had happened.

"Jeez, what the heck were you thinking?? Pretending to be a bird or something?? Really, what kind of girl would go jumping off the fence?!" The boy cried out as he ran his hand through his blonde quills, glaring at her with a strong gaze that sent alarms going off in Miriallia's mind.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so-"

"Hey! Girl with the bike?? You okay?" A concerned voice cried out from up above and Miriallia instantly looked up to see a silver haired boy looking down at her from the fence above, a small glitter of amusement playing upon his face

"Yeah, I'm f-fine, thanks for your concern" Milly couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the whole situation. Heck! She didn't even know what was going on!

"Hey Dearka! What did you do to her? She looks flushed" The boy stated as he indicated his question towards the blondie, whom apparently was 'Dearka'

"Nothing! Bird-girl over there was the one who used me as her landing spring" Dearka spat out as he smoothed out his school uniform, "Damn"

"_Whoops, I guess I should've paid more attention to the road"_ Milly thought as she looked around for her bike, _"I guess I must've somehow flown off my bike and flew down towards the ground"_

"I told you to watch out, did you not hear me?"

Milly just smiled weakly as she glanced up towards the silver haired boy, "Ugh . . . what exactly . . . erm . . . happened?"

"You were riding and forgot to turn, your bike crashed into the metal handlebars/fence and you flew off your bike" he replied, "Your bikes right here, but whatever had happened next, I'm not too sure"

_"Oh great, I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school"_

"What your name? I haven't seen you around the school before"

"I'm Miriallia, Miriallia Haww"

"Yzak Jule at your service, and that grouch over there is Dearka"

* * *

_"We'll, this was an awkward way to start off my new school life,"_ The brunette thought as she sighed, waiting patiently for the school secretary to give her, her new School ID card, _"Atleast I've made some new friends . . . I think, but that guy, Dearka, I think was so cold, but I did apologize to him already, I hope he's not mad" _

"Miss Haww, Miss Haww!"

_"But Yzak was pretty nice, aside from some of the mean comments he made about me 'flying' but at least he didn't call me a 'Bird-girl' or whatever Dearka had called me. Ah! Life's been quite interesting so far, maybe this School's not as bad as everyone had said" _

"Miss Haww!!"

"Ah yes?" Mirialliya cried out as she looked around, realizing that she had dazed off, she quickly apologized as she took a hold of the ID card the secretary gave her and smiled politely before reading it.

"Name: Miriallia Haww  
Class: 2-D  
Locker#: 205"

"That ID card is very special and can only be replaced by a price. You'll need it wherever you go, so be careful with it!" The secretary stated in a teaching tone as she pointed her finger towards Milly, "It's the only thing that allows you to access your class, locker and practically wherever you go, now be off to your classroom before your late!"

"Ah, yes!" Milly stated as she walked out the office, examining her ID card with care before going towards up escalator towards the 2nd floor,_ "This place reminds me of the mall, it's so big!"_

Upon arriving at her classroom door, Miriallia sighed as she watched the automatic door slide open, revealing the people of her new class and her fairly large classroom.

"Wow" Milly muttered as she let off a small gasp, eyes scanning through her brightly window filled classroom, _"No wonder SEED High is such an expensive school!_"

"This is nothing to be amazed about" A voice stated, causing Milly to flinch as she felt the person's breathe upon her skin. Turning around quickly, she found herself face in face with a blonde haired girl, her beautiful golden eyes giving off a delightful attitude, "You new?"

Milly nodded in response as she continued to stare towards the girl, whom seemed to be staring back.

"If you don't mind, you're blocking off the door"

"Oh! Sorry!" Apologizing quickly (She seemed to be doing this a lot recently) she quickly got out of her way as she introduced herself, "I'm Miriallia Haww, nice to meet you"

"Cagalli" Was the girl's one response as she walked towards an empty desk beside on of the large windows. Shrugging it off, Milly continued to scan around the classroom, as she leaned against the wall, waiting for the teacher to arrive and his or hers instructions.

Not soon later, the bell rang and class began as the students took their seats in various desks, waiting for the teacher.

Tick, Tock

Tick, Tock

Still no one

Tick, Tock,

Tick, Tock

Then the automatic door of the classroom began to slide open, revealing . . .

"Hi Class! Today we have a new student joining us!" A fairly happy yet still professional voice cried out as a blonde haired man came into the room, his blue eyes seeming to look around the room for any new changes. Spotting Milly, he instantly smiled as he ushered for her to come up to the front of the room, "Miriallia Haww, is that correct?"

Milly nodded in response as she smiled, feeling as the teacher's grip upon her shoulder's making her turn to face the class.

"My name is Mwu La Fllage and I will be your Science teacher from today onwards," Mwu stated as he smiled reassuringly, "Now-"

Before anything more was able to happen, the automatic door slide open once again to reveal two people standing outside the door, apparently laughing at some sort of joke. As they made their way inside the classroom and towards their desk, making some apologetic gesture with their hands as they passed the teacher, while Milly just stood their eyes wide slightly in shock.

"Dearka? Yzak?" Milly stated slowly, watching as the two boys turned to face her, as did the rest of the class. Mixtures of shock, happiness and anger appearing upon the students face as the two boys just looked at her blankly. Then, whispers started to fill the air.

"Who is she??"

"Her family must be nobility if she knows **both** Dearka and Yzak!"

"No way!! What company does her parents own?"

"Damn! Another rival!"

Miriallia frowned as she heard some pretty rude comments among the students, but ignoring the fact, she turned her attention towards the two boys who seemed slightly drunk, _"Have they been drinking?!"_

"Dearka! Yzak! Your parents might own this school, but I will not tolerate you coming late into class!-" Mr. Mwu (That sounds so weird o ) stated harshly as he pointed a figner towards his two students.

_"Their parent's own this school?! No way!!"_

"- Next time if this happens you will each get a week of detention! Do you hear me?"

"Hic No" Was Dearka's drunken reply as he walked toward his desk, falling over here and there, while Yzak seemed to stride down the aisle, not one bit drunk at all.

_"What . . . are they the same people I met before?"_ Miriallia asked herself as she frowned, watching the blank expressions upon both of their faces, "_It seemed like they don't even know me, what happened to them?" _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

=P I'm not exactly sure what this story's heading off to, but I think I did a good job, considering I was the one who wrote it :D Not much has happened so far, just introduced a couple of characters. They might be slightly OC, but I hope you don't mind. Reviews are highly appreciated!

Oh yea, if you checked out the uniform picture (located in **My Bio/ My Profile)** The picture is from "Yu Watase's" manga called "Imadokie!" Which translates into "Nowadays" It's quite a good manga that I recommend and some idea's came from that book too!


End file.
